Because i'm Stupid
by devious.rayne
Summary: Kagome has had an epiphany and lucky for her Sesshoumaru has too, but she knows better then to believe anything he says, of course that doesn't change anything when it comes to utter stupidity...OC characters are mine alone :D sess/kag
1. Late nite encounter

Ok everyone, fixing some stuff since I totally just realized how many mistakes I made lol…I might redo the lemon too not sure, I'll post a review on the original to let ppl know its back and most likely under a different name.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters I only own Ryou you'll learn about him soon.**

On the night of the new moon, Kagome was walking towards the village so she could be there for Inuyasha when he changes. She was nearing the village when several odd things happened 1. A tumbleweed tumbled by 2. She felt like she was being watched and 3. She heard something. Now with human curiosity in check, she went to see what she had heard, so she headed towards her left into the bushes to witness something she never should have witness. (Yeah another cliché)

What she saw was Inuyasha groping Kikyou in a way she would only dream for him to do that to her. Kikyou must have sensed her there cause she turned to the direction Kagome was in and smirked at her with triumph in her eyes. Out of spite or whatever feeling she had at that moment Kagome finally realized she was done being hurt and having feelings for Inuyasha, but since she still really hated Kikyou, she sent a charge of miko power subtly over to them and shocked the hell out of the both. Happy as a fat kid in a cake factory she turned and walked away smiling, once she got to a clearing with flowers surrounding her, they were all different colors with a fragrance that could rival her own. Kagome found a rock she could sit on and started thinking of how happier her life could have been if she just gave up on Inuyasha wayy before now, thinking that she would never forgive Inuyasha and all the while two things happened, 1. Sesshoumaru was coming and 2. There was no one around but her and with no weapons at that.

Soon Sesshoumaru made it to where Kagome was and not so slowly walked up behind her. Kagome was startled enough to sorta of do a half jump half slip off the rock when she heard a familiar smooth voice above her. "Why is it that I smell no tears from you even after you've witnessed your precious mutt with another?" righting herself up Kagome looked around to find Sesshoumaru standing behind the rock that she was just sitting on. "Answer me".

Straightening her back she looked at Sesshoumaru defiantly "It really doesn't concern you so how about you leave before I lose my temper again"?

"It does not concern this Sesshoumaru, but since it concerns you, you should answer before I get the sense back to rip your tongue out for speaking to one who is above you in all aspects".

'wow that is the most he has said to me before who knew he actually knows that many words' "You know, if u really must know its cause I've realized after all this time…" "Sesshoumaru get away from her!" Sesshoumaru turned around to feel a full force punch to the face."Ah little brother finally here I see". He said this while getting up and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. After he said this he turned to Kagome, he then leaned forward, gave her a chaste kiss, and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that? You're just going to stand there and let him kiss you like that?"

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Fuck you and osuwari" Thump.

:**R&R and I've changed alil but I'm also going to change Inuyasha a bit, I really do like him especially when he's all demony so I'm not gonna make him too much of an asswipe so sorry ladies and gents who wanted to keep cussing out Kagome :P**


	2. Who is Ryou?

**Rayne: blah blah blah 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Inu: lamee**

**Kag: don't say that**

**Rayne: as a new me I am entitled to kill off any and all characters**

**Inu: great she's going homicidal**

**Rayne: for now until I finish editing all these chapters, disclaimer plz**

**Inu: Np, D.R owns none of us expect plot and OC's**

Kagome was walking back to the village when Inuyasha finally caught up with her. "Kagome what's wrong with you tonight? Did Sesshoumaru say something to you?" `Gosh whatever that electric shock was has me paranoid'

"No I just was wondering why Sesshoumaru kissed me"

"I really don't know but that asshole better hope he doesn't do it again"

"Thanks Inuyasha" 'that kiss was real nice though' Kagome thought as her and Inuyasha got closer to the village, then out of nowhere Kagome was knocked over by a orange blur that not even Inuyasha could have stopped."**Kagome!** I've missed you so much" said the orange ball of fur atop Kagome's legs.

"Shippou I've missed you too"

Hearing a snort then "Well would you two just hurry up we have to get packed and ready to go to the Eastern Lands" from Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou ran to catch up with him.

They finally made it to Keade's hut and everyone was happy to see Kagome again. "So Lady Kagome did you bring those chips that taste like onions?"

"Of course, and I got Shippou's chocolate oh and the chips are called Funyyans."

"What about me?" asked a pouting demon from her left.

"Oh sorry here are your potato chips." Kagome handed the bag to Inuyasha then looking at Sango smiling she handed her a yellow bag with red rectangle looking things, noticing the confused look on her face Kagome giggled "they're called hot fries, sorta like chips but spicier" Everyone thanked her and started eating their treats. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed, Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and Shippou and Kilala both got in after she got in. While everyone was asleep, a shadowy figure was watching one of the companions.

The next morning everyone was packed and ready to go to the Eastern Lands except Kagome, she was still asleep."Goddamnit Kagome, get up!"

"Ugh, I'm up just stop yelling" Kagome was finally ready in 30minutes and so they were off on their journey. After a while Kagome started feeling like she was being watched so she stopped and turned to the direction of where she felt the eyes, she then saw two gold eyes staring straight at her, then…"Fuck man Kagome will you hurry up we don't have time for your daydreaming!" Then the eyes were gone and the last thing she saw was a flash of red."Kagome are you even listening to me?" "Um sorry Inuyasha what did you say?" "Ugh never mind just hurry up or we'll leave you!" Knowing that was a lie Kagome still ran to catch up with Sango and Miroku. 'I wonder if I was just seeing things and I'm just being paranoid or something, but I kind of hope that It was who I think it was.' The group made camp around 6:30pm." Hey Sango join me in the hot springs?"

"Sure, Inuyasha make sure Miroku doesn't follow us alright?"

"Feh yeah whatever" Sango and Kagome then went to the hot springs and started to get undressed. "Kagome what's up with you today you seemed distracted?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking why must we go to the Eastern Lands just to get 1 jewel shard?" Kagome asked looking at the water then back up at Sango.

"Well it's not just one jewel shard, the Lord of the Eastern Lands has about 30, he's not going to use them so we're going to see if he'll give them to us."

"Oh alright just was wondering, here try this new shampoo that I bought."

"Alright thanks." They soon were finished with their bath so they got out to get dressed when once again Kagome felt like she was being watched, but this time she just brushed it off and started walking back to the campsite with Sango.

The next morning they were off towards the east once again. Around midday Kagome felt a tingle flow down her spine indicating that there was a jewel shard close by."Inuyasha there's a jewel shard about an hour away." "Alright let's go, if we hurry we can make it in 30 minutes." Therefore, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou rode on top of Kilala while Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. Some 28mins and 55 secs later Kagome shouted "There it's down in that clearing!", nodding Inuyasha pulled back some to let Sango and them know where to land. "Alright let's land behind that tree"

"Alright, come on Kilala down there." As soon as they landed they were attacked by several snake demons, each on was as big as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha the jewel shard is in that huge snake… **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Miroku looked over to Kagome when he heard her scream, the snake was about to attack her when he saw a white flash head towards Kagome and then smoke. Everything had happened so fast that not even Inuyasha knew what happened.

When the smoke finally cleared, they saw the snake obliterated and Sesshoumaru standing there with Toukijin drawn and Kagome in his left arm and his tail wrapped around her. "Sesshoumaru let her go!"

"If you would have been quicker this Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had to save her."

"Ugh what happened…?" `Hmm she seems to have fainted from exhaustion'

"Sesshoumaru-sama do you mind handing her to us?"

"That's if I can trust my damn half-breed brother to be more careful."

"Why do you care jackass?"

"That does not concern you"

"It concerns me if someone like you kisses her."

(Growls) "You should learn your place half-breed, Monk come here." Miroku then walked over to Sesshoumaru and he handed Kagome to him. "If something like this happens again I will have your head." Sesshoumaru spat and disappeared.

Later that night Kagome had finally woken up, feeling a bit put off by sleeping all day she started to cook ramen for everyone. Across the fire Miroku and Inuyasha were having a discussion about the day's events (Whisper) "Inuyasha you think we should tell Lady Kagome about what happened earlier?"

"No, it's not that important for her to know let's just rest and then tomorrow we keep going towards the Eastern Lords Palace, alright?"

"Alright, good night Inuyasha. (Louder) good night Lady Sango and Lady Kagome."

Everyone soon went to sleep, but one went to sleep with uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

On the third day of traveling, they finally made it to the Eastern Lands so all they had to do was make it to the palace. "Inuyasha how much farther must we go?"

"Will you stop whining we're almost there alright" `don't cry, just don't cry'

The group only had a few hours to go before they reached the palace so Sango slowed down so she could talk to Kagome. "Kagome why didn't you tell me Sesshoumaru had kissed you the night of the new moon?"

"Because I didn't feel like talking about it right then"

"Oh alright that's ok, do you want to talk about it right now?"

"No, but how did you find out?"

"You two stop dawdling and hurry up we're almost there." They finally made it to the palace, but to enter they had to pass two guards. As they made their way to the guards, they saw someone pass through the gates and walk towards them, on closer inspection they could see the he was an inu-youkai with long flaming red hair that was even longer then Sesshoumaru's hair, he was as tall as Sesshoumaru and he had two yellow jagged stripes on each cheek bone with the same amber eyes, and a red triangle with yellow stars around the triangle on his forehead. He has features that look exactly like Sesshoumaru's except more warm than cold.

He then stopped in front of them and looked at each of them and his eyes landed on Inuyasha momentarily then he spoke. "Is there a reason for why you all are here?"

"Yes there is, we heard you hold 30 jewel shards right?" Miroku spoke so that Inuyasha wouldn't get the Lord angry by saying something, presumably rude.

"That is correct, where did you here this?"

"Are you the Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

"Yes that is I, I am Ryou."

"We were wondering if you could let us have those jewel shards since you are not interested in them."

"Are you working for Naraku cause if you are I will not and I must know the reason for why you want them, but how bought we discuss this over breakfast you all must be tired. Don't worry kitsune I don't bite." They then followed Ryou-sama into the palace to rest, they did not know that they had a special guest that was in the garden waiting.

**Rayne: I think I fixed the grammer errors in this but if not oh well lol**

**Inu: at least they're understand some of it**

**Rayne: that is so true**

**So R&R please.**


	3. Inuyasha has a mate?

**Rayne: ok Inuyasha why are you here again?**

**Inu: because you're supposed to be hooking me up with someone.**

**Rayne: I was. Oh yeah ok just hold on let us see who should it be.**

**Kag: don't pick me you already gave me somebody.**

**Sess: she is right you did give her someone. (Wink at Kag)**

**Kag: I hope not.**

**Rayne: ****All right,**** shut up! I'll choose who Inu will go with. Now Sess do the disclaimer.**

**Sess: Rayne does not own Inuyasha & co. she only owns Ryou and the plot.**

**Rayne: Aww so very thorough Sess, now on with the story. There will also be a ****Lemon**** so you have been warned.**

In the garden, there stood a figure that from afar would have looked as if he was a mere statue but on close inspection, said person was only meditating. Ryou-sama seemed to know who it was so he took everyone to the garden. "Sesshoumaru what the hell…"

Ryou smirked "Sesshoumaru-sama it seems you don't have a good relationship with your brother."

"It would seem so, Inuyasha mind your tongue around Ryou-sama."

"Like I would listen to you, who do you think…"

"Inuyasha calm down, Ryou-sama is it alright if we could get the jewel shards now?" Kagome looked pleadingly up at Ryou.

"You can get them in two days right now you all should rest and train, and we should let Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama have some brotherly time."

"**WHAT**?" Inuyasha said loudly and rude

"**WHAT**?" Sesshoumaru said the same but of course with less loud but more rude

"Yes it's settled then, how wonderful it is to be young, come on kitsune let's go find Rin." Therefore, Ryou and Shippou went off to find Rin and Jaken. Everyone in the garden that had witnessed this was in total shock and only when they heard a squeal and a wham -which sounded coincidentally like Rin dropping something on someones head as she must have seen shippou right away- did they come back to reality. "That demon is really weird."Miroku stated.

"Yes this Sesshoumaru has known him for a long time. (Sigh) Just wish he would mate with him already."

"Wait, mate? 'Him'? He's gay?" Kagome said almost with a dreamy look on her face

"Yes Kagome he is gay and needs to mate with his intended real fast."

"Y-you c-called m-me Kagome. But wait who's his intended?"

"You must not know until it's time, come brother I must show you something important." Sesshoumaru then turned towards the entrance making sure Inuyasha followed, which he did but with caution. Everyone else was still outside but started chatting to pass the time while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were inside.

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to a secret area in the palace, the room was filled with paintings everywhere they each showed different demons and demoness. He then led them to the back and showed him a painting with three people and a baby in it. The first was a male inu-youkai he had long white hair in a high ponytail with jagged maroon stripes on each cheek, next to him was a human female she was beautiful with long dark hair and violet eyes she was holding a baby with silver hair and two fluffy white ears on top of his head and he was laughing as he was pulling the hair of the demon next to them who had long red hair amber eyes, yellow jagged stripes on each cheek and the symbol of the Eastern Lands on his forehead. "What is this Sesshoumaru?"

"This is a painting of our father, your mother, you, and Ryou-sama."

"Why is Ryou in this picture?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, come on let's hurry back so we won't miss dinner." As they, left Sesshoumaru deliberately forgot to show Inuyasha the painting of a baby Inuyasha being held by Ryou on the south wall.

They finally made it back to the dining hall but no one was there yet so they just sat there and waited for everyone else. After a while Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked in led by a servant, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on his left with Sesshoumaru across from Inuyasha, Sango next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sesshoumaru. Everyone else finally made it a few minutes later and Ryou sat at the head of the table while Shippou sat next to Sango and Rin sat next to Miroku. Dinner then was serve, after everyone ate Ryou and Sesshoumaru started whispering amongst themselves then Ryou stood up abruptly, grabbed Inuyasha and stormed out of the dining room.

Everyone except for Sesshoumaru was surprised when Ryou just straight up ran out the room with Inuyasha being dragged behind him. Miroku looked from the door that they left from then back to Sesshoumaru "I wonder where they went, what did you say to him Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"This Sesshoumaru said nothing I just merely told him where I took Inuyasha and what I showed him."

"Which was something you weren't supposed to probably?"

"No this Sesshoumaru just forgot to show him something, well come on Rin it's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, good night everyone." Rin said cheerfully waving as she followed Sesshoumaru. Once those two had left, some servants came to show Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou where they would sleep. "Um Shippou will sleep with me so…"

"Sorry Mi'lady but Lord Sesshoumaru says the kit must have his own room, but he can have a room across from you?"

"Alright, thanks." Sango and Miroku had quarters in the south wing while Kagome and Shippou had their quarters in the west wing.

Ryou was still running when he was suddenly stopped, he turned around to see why Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? what's wrong! you fucking drag me down here when I was eating and ask me what's wrong I wanna know where the hell we're going?"

"Remember the place Sesshoumaru took you? (Nod) Well he forgot to show you something so I'm taking you to go see it since he forgot." Ryou then turned around and started walking back in the direction of the room with the paintings. When they made it to the room, Ryou took him to the south wall and showed him a picture of himself holding baby Inuyasha. "I don't get it that's all just a picture with you holding me?"

"You know how demons have paintings with their intended mate when it's along a royal line? (Nod) Ok this is mines."

"**What the fuck**, you must be crazy I'm not gay!"

"You can deny it all you want but you are my intended mate." Said Ryou while moving closer to Inuyasha to where their chests were almost touching and he leaned down and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "I will have you and it'll be a delicious night." He then licked Inuyasha's ear causing him to shiver, he stood up straight and walked out the room.

Inuyasha had never been more traumatized in his life then now. `Shit shit shit what am I supposed to do now I can't leave Kagome but she'll be fine right? No he's just trying to intimidate me I will not leave but I will go to bed.' Inuyasha found his room but found out it was next to Ryou's and with a full intent on avoiding him tonight he went to sleep outside. The next morning Kagome went to go look for Inuyasha when she ran into Ryou. "Ohayou Ryou-sama have you seen Inuyasha?"

"You mean you can't find him? (Nod) Damn he must of ran."

"Why would Inuyasha run?"

"Never mind just go eat breakfast and I'll go find him."

"Go find who?" hearing that, Kagome jumped doing a half scream half gasp reaction, turning to see that it was Inuyasha she quickly recovered and glared at him. "Inuyasha where were you? I was looking for you."

"I was outside but don't worry I wasn't going to leave you. Come on let's go to breakfast." Inuyasha then looked at Ryou, grabbed Kagome and headed to the dining room. Once they got there, they found that Sesshoumaru and Jaken left back to their palace so it was only Miroku and Sango to watch Rin. Once everyone was finished eating Sango and Kagome went outside to watch and play with Rin since Shippou was already outside. That left Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ryou. "So Ryou-sama why did Sesshoumaru-sama leave without Rin?"

"He had to make sure that there was no demon trying to take on his palace."

"Oh I see well I better go find Sango good day…"

"Wait I'm going…"

"No I have to talk to you Inuyasha."

"Um maybe this can wait I have to make sure this hentai doesn't kill himself."

"You will stay and listen to what I have to say, you may go Miroku."

"Bye Inuyasha see you later." After Miroku left feeling guilty when Inuyasha did the `puppy dog' look, Ryou then slammed Inuyasha into the wall and whispered into his ear "So you were going to sleep outside to try to avoid me? Well I'll show you one more thing to convince you and if it doesn't work… Come follow me." Ryou then let go of Inuyasha and went down the same hall of the direction of the room with the paintings. "What another painting?"

"No but we have to go through here to get to our destination." When they got to the room Ryou headed towards the west wall and moved a couple things to show a door, he opened it and motioned to Inuyasha for him to follow. They had to go down a couple spiral stairs, then when they got to the bottom Inuyasha felt himself being slammed into a wall the second time that day.

Ryou then smashed his lips to Inuyasha's in a searing kiss, Inuyasha tried to struggle but Ryou was stronger so he just gave into the kiss. He then felt Ryou's tongue slide across his bottom lip and gasped from the sensations it caused and Ryou took this chance to slip his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth causing Inuyasha and himself to moan which made him harden even more. Ryou then started to fumble with the sash on Inuyasha's hikama he then ripped Inuyasha's shirt off (A/:N sorry didn't know the name of it in Japanese) and started kissing his nipples into hard pebbles.

Inuyasha moaned from the ministrations performed by Ryou. He then realized Ryou still had his kimono on so Inuyasha started tearing each piece of clothing off. "My, aren't we in a hurry to see me naked." (Growl) Inuyasha then switched positions to where Ryou was against the wall, he then kissed and nipped Ryou's neck and down his chest, he stopped at his nipples and sucked on them making Ryou moan. Inuyasha went lower sticking his tongue in Ryou's belly button making him laugh. "At least we know you have one weakness." He soon was on his knees facing Ryou's rather large erection, Inuyasha then licked the tip causing Ryou to moan very loud, he then started sucking he was close to deep throating him until Ryou pulled Inuyasha back up to him and started to passionately kiss him.

Ryou then laid Inuyasha on the cold stone floor and he gasped when Ryou took all of him in his warm mouth. When Ryou sucked on Inuyasha's erection scraping his canines along the underside of it Inuyasha climaxed so hard both Ryou's and Inuyasha's eyes started turning red. (A/:N I wonder what would happen when they actually do it?) Ryou then moved back up Inuyasha's body and kissed him, Inuyasha could taste himself on Ryou's tongue and was aroused by it. Ryou then lay between Inuyasha's legs and positioned himself at Inuyasha's tight opening. "This is going to hurt my puppy." "What can a little pain do to me?" (Smirk) Ryou then pushed himself inside Inuyasha causing him to contort in pain; Ryou paused to make sure Inuyasha was all right. "I'm fine keep going." Hearing that he was ok, Ryou kept going. `Ah this feels so good I must not lose control.' Ryou finally made it in all the way he then stop to let Inuyasha get used to the intrusion. `Fuck man I didn't think he was going to be this big.' (Hiss) "Just breathe but don't move until the pain subsides."

The pain finally went away and Inuyasha started moving, Ryou caught on and moved in a slow rhythm to not hurt Inuyasha. "Faster." Ryou started moving faster; soon they both were panting and moaning. Inuyasha was close to his second orgasm when Ryou switched their positions making them go doggie style. This caused Ryou to hit Inuyasha's prostrate on every single thrust and he screamed with pleasure suddenly Inuyasha howled when he climaxed the second time that day. Ryou was thrusting in and out of Inuyasha when he felt Inuyasha's walls close around his erection so tight he started to see red and when he climaxed he marked Inuyasha as his mate and then collapsed on top of Inuyasha. He pulled out and laid next to Inuyasha, he hugged him to him and Inuyasha fell asleep, Ryou didn't fall asleep yet and just watched Inuyasha sleep. "Good night little puppy, I love you."

**Rayne: Now that was the longest chapter and my first lemon so be nice.**

**Inu: That lemon was boring.**

**Rayne: Oh, shut up.**

**Kag: I liked it.**

**Ryou: It felt delicious too. R&R**

**Rayne: To let you know Ryou is a hentai and very perverted when Inuyasha gets him mad.**


	4. A talk with Kagome

**Rayne: this is the fourth chapter ya'll have been missing out on.**

**Inu: yea why didn't you send it to this website too?**

**Rayne: Hmm not sure…I think at the time I was pissed off at lol.**

**Kag: That's alright were just glad you decided to repost it here.**

**Rayne: Mhm, now there will be surprise couples in this so be surprised.**

**Sess: This Sesshoumaru would like to add that there will be a new character.**

**Rayne: Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha & Co. but only Ryou and Nicholai.**

The next morning was very odd; Inuyasha was hiding from Ryou and not doing a very good job of it either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had woke up from a chill across his naked body, finally realizing and remembering what happen last night he jumped up seeing a very hot and very naked Ryou looking at him with amusement shining in his pink tinted amber eyes. "Ah, my puppy you finally wake up wonderful." He then got up and started walking towards him but Inuyasha bolted towards the door grabbing his clothes on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now he was hiding in the forest waiting to see if Ryou followed him…which he hoped he didn't. "Hey Dog Turd!" Wham "What the hell? Damnit Koga whatcha want?" Koga just smirked looking down at Inuyasha in his new position from being knocked down from the tree branch he had been hiding out on."Where's your group?"

"In the palace why?" (A/N Obviously for Kagome or maybe not hint hint wink wink) "Inuyasha there you are my little puppy." Inuyasha groaned while getting up "Shit thanks a lot Koga." And then he was off again. "Damnit, what do you want anyways?" Ryou asked glaring at Koga then turning back in the direction his little puppy ran off in. "I'm here to…never mind I need to leave right now, bye." Koga then left in a whirl wind behind him. "He's a weird one that's for sure, now to find my puppy." A maniacal laugh could be heard throughout the forest.

Kagome was once again looking for Inuyasha when she ran into Sesshoumaru. "Ohayou Sesshoumaru have you seen Inuyasha?" "No" `The one time she talks to me she asks about Inuyasha.' "Well thanks anyways." Kagome then turned to continue searching for Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Would you like this Sesshoumaru to help you?" `What am I asking' (A/N he talks correctly when he's talking to himself). To tell you Kagome was shocked would have been an understatement, but Sesshoumaru took her shocked silence as a negative and turned to go but Kagome stopped him. "Wait, listen I'm sorry and yes I would like for you to help me." He then nodded and went to the left down a long hallway.

After awhile and with 4 turns leading into dead ends Kagome and Sesshoumaru just gave up on finding Inuyasha and headed towards the gardens. "Where do you think Inuyasha is? We also haven't seen Ryou-sama all day." "Inuyasha is probably with Ryou-sama." She seem to agree with him so they just sat there thinking finally Kagome broke the silence. "Sesshoumaru, why did you kiss me that night?" She then looked up at Sesshoumaru waiting for an answer. Sesshoumaru sat there awhile then finally answered. "This Sesshoumaru kissed you because he felt like it." Which was the truth but that doesn't mean Kagome liked his answer. She jumped up fuming and smacked him across the face. "You jerk, how dare you I should purify your ass!" She then stomped back in the palace towards the inside hot springs. Sesshoumaru was surprised and hurt that she smacked him but got over it and left towards his suite.

It was after noon and Inuyasha was still running from Ryou when he bumped into Kagome, literally. "Oh hey Inuyasha I was looking for you." She said after Inuyasha settled her back on her feet.

"Yeah well can we talk later tonight `cause right now I can't stick around and chat." He said this in a rush and was off down the hall. "ALRIGHT!" She yelled and went to her suite to get her bathing things and headed towards the springs. Inuyasha was stopped when he ran into a dead end. "Aw shit!" "Hi my puppy"

"Stop calling me that and don't you have things to do that don't deal with me?"

"Well yes I do but… I like chasing you." Then Sesshoumaru came down the hall and Ryou looked pissed from being interrupted. "Hello Ryou-sama, Inuyasha I see you both are getting along."

"You asshole you knew about this didn't you?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows not what you are talking about; Ryou-sama this Sesshoumaru needs a word with you in private." Ryou nodded and gave Inuyasha a wink which Sesshoumaru saw and refrained from rolling his eyes and they both left to talk. Inuyasha went to go find Miroku and found him unconscious by the fountain.

Sango was heading towards a river that was outside the palace walls when she got there she was so busy thinking and fuming to notice a pair of sky blue eyes watching her. "I can't believe him after three years and he still gropes every woman that passes by." She was still ranting when she heard a twig crack, she went to grab Hiraikostu (A/N tell me if I spelt that wrong) when she remembered she left it in her suite. 'Shit I knew I should not have gone out here.'

"Sango what are you doing out here without protection?" She finally saw who it was and was surprised to see Koga. "Oh yeah I was mad at Miroku and forgot about it Kagome is in the palace."

"Yeah I know I came here to speak to you anyways."

"Alright how about we go inside and talk it's a little chilly." She then turned and started walking towards the entrance of the palace, when they were inside they found out it was time for dinner and they walked into the dining area and sat down. Now it was Ryou at the head table with Inuyasha on his left side with Kagome across from him and Sesshoumaru on her right and Rin on his right and Miroku across from Sesshoumaru with Shippou across from Rin and Sango on Rins right and Koga across from Sango. "What's the wimpy wolf doing here?"

"Shut up dog turd."

"Why you I should kick your ass right now."

"Alright let's take this outside." "Please Inuyasha, Koga don't fight right now let's just eat." Kagome had jumped up and tried to hold Inuyasha back but of course… he was stronger than her. Ryou then stood up and turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha sit down now, I will speak to you later about this." Inuyasha sat down glaring at his plate with a Koga snickering at him. "Koga I would like for you to refrain from taunting him."

"Sure." Ryou nodded then glared at each individual at the table "Alright let's finish eating."

After dinner Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room so he could speak with her. She finally came in after two hours. "Damnit what took you so long? I bet you were talking to Koga weren't you?" "No I was not talking to Koga I was actually talking to Sango, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kagome went to go change into her night wear in her walk-in closet, and then she went to go sit next to Inuyasha and waited for him to start.

"Ok remember yesterday when Ryou-sama grabbed me and left out the dining room?" Kagome nodded. "Alright he took me to where Sesshoumaru had taken me earlier and showed me this painting of him holding me as a pup."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"When a demon of royal blood finds his intended mate they're supposed to have a painting of themselves together."

"So what you're telling me is that your Ryou-sama's intended mate?"

"Well not anymore since were both mated now."

"WHAT! When did this happen?"

"Well now yesterday during lunch when you left and then did you see Miroku come out towards you guys?" "Yeah..."

"When Miroku left he took me somewhere and it just, ya know…happened." Inuyasha was blushing now and Kagome couldn't hold her curiosity back any longer. "Did you like it?"

"Well I'll hold off on that answer."

"I wonder what Jakotsu would be thinking right now?"

"Whatever I'm going to bed and don't you dare tell anyone about this though, but I think Sesshoumaru already knows." "Sesshoumaru? Why would he know anything about this?"

"Well he also showed me some paintings in that room and I think he deliberately forgot to show me that painting of me and Ryou, and I also just have a feeling he knows."

"Are you going to ask him?"

"Of course not he wouldn't answer me anyways, well what do you think I should do about Ryou?"

"Well, try to avoid him till tomorrow and then ask for the jewel shards then we can leave." Inuyasha sighed "This better work, Oyasuminasai Kagome." "Konban Wa Inuyasha see you tomorrow." Inuyasha then left back to his room mumbling to himself. "Jakotsu my ass he was annoying and just too clingy she'll mhhmmhmhhm." Inuyasha was grabbed from behind when he was just about to enter into his room. "Hello my little puppy did you forget you're supposed to be having a little talk with me and who's this Jakotsu?" He was then dragged into a room and he felt cold steal against his neck.

**Rayne: Okay cliffhanger sorry and if you have any questions please ask.**

**Inu: Feh is he going to kill me?**

**Kag: Maybe he should.**

**Inu: What! That's harsh so about this Nicholai dude what sort of demon is he?**

**Rayne: I don't know if you have any suggestions tell me and he must be hot too with wonderfully long ice blue hair.**

**Mir: Who's he for?**

**Rayne: I'm not going to tell anyone of you so there.**

**Ryou: Please rate and review.**


	5. Jewel ShardsNow!

**Rayne: Hey I apologize for not updating on time, but I had serious writers block**

**Inu: Yeah sure, I bet you did it on purpose**

**Rayne: Oh hush, anyways I'm going to start trying to not get writers block ^_^**

**Sess: Yes that's all good but what about my lemon?**

**Rayne: That's coming later, oh yeah and its really freakin cold here**

**Kag: if you make lemons you wouldn't be cold**

**Rayne: rude much? Anyways I don't own no one except oc people and the plot**

~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~

I was walking along the halls toward my chamber when I heard my puppy mumbling. "Jakotsu my ass he was annoying and just too clingy she'll…" I then snuck up behind him and grabbed him. "Hello my little puppy did you forget you're supposed to be having a little talk with me and who's this Jakotsu?" I then dragged him in my room grabbed a dagger hidden in my kimono and pressed it to his neck.

~~~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha then started struggling as soon as he felt the dagger pressed against his neck, He finally stopped and bit Ryou's hand that was covering his mouth. Ryou jumped back and dropped the dagger and glared towards Inuyasha who was in turn glaring back. "What the hell is wrong with you, pulling a dagger out on me?" Ryou just stood there and kept glaring until he suddenly pounced on Inuyasha and they both crashed into the tea table and glass was everywhere mostly in Inuyasha's back. "Fuck that shit hurt, get off of me." Ryou didn't move one inch and Inuyasha looked into blood red eyes he then watched as Ryou smirk and reach over him and grab a large piece of shattered glass. "What the hell are you going to do with that?" As hard as he tried a little bit of fear was evident in his voice. "My little puppy you need to learn obedience." His voice was gruff caused by his demon side and it was also husky with lust. Ryou then tore the top of Inuyasha's kimono off and firmly pressed the shard of glass against his chest, Inuyasha's fear suddenly turned to anger and he knocked Ryou off of him and ran back to the same tree that he had slept in last night. "Oh damn well I'll wait for him tomorrow he still needs to get the jewel shards from me anyway." Ryou then walked over to his huge and expensively furnished futon, stripped and went to sleep thinking of all the ways to tame his little puppy, some painful and most of them very pleasurable.

Meanwhile Koga was sniffing around looking for Sango's room which he found very easily thanks to his wolf nose and speed. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Sango then opened the door and Koga could hardly breathe at the sight of her, she was wearing a light blue silk gown with a blood red robe that was also silk and it was beautiful on her. "Oh hey Koga come in." Her sweet voice snapped him out of his trance and he went in walking passed her and catching her tantalizing scent. Sango watched as he walked passed her and realized how hot he actually was and he also had a nice ass, she blushed at what she had just thought and sat down on her futon. "Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Koga turned around and sat down next to her. "I need some advice on women, will you help me?" "Yeah but why don't you ask Kagome unless this is about Kagome." `I should have known that it would be about Kagome, she's all he thinks about.' Koga was just looking at her like she was crazy but turned a smug smile towards her. "Actually no, anyways what should I do when I'm in love with this woman but she doesn't know and I don't know how she feels about me?" After he asked the question she sat there thinking over what he said finally realizing that he wasn't talking about Kagome and now wondering who this women is. "So who's this mystery love of yours?" Koga was blushing and furiously thinking of a way out of answering her question without lying to her. "Well I really don't want to say right now, but do you know what I should do?"

Sango was still curious but of course Koga needed her help so she thought of the best answer. "Whomever this woman is just tell her you love her."

"Are you sure?" Sango just nodded and Koga got up and started pacing around thinking it over, he finally stopped and slowly approached Sango who was looking at him confusedly, Koga bent down to his knees to look at her closely and finally knew what to do. "Sango even though I make it look as if I love Kagome I don't, all the times I've come around was to make sure that you were alright." Sango was now totally confused but she knew if she interrupted him he might not tell her what he's trying to tell her now and she was more confused at the fact that he cared about her. "Sango I mean to say is that I've fallen for you and I want you to be my mate."

Outside of Sango's door stood a stunned Miroku he couldn't believe it, he was thinking it over and decided that tonight was the night for him to confess his undying love for her when he heard Koga say that he was in love with her and wanted her for his mate. He then turned around and went back to his chambers to think about what he was going to do now.

Sango was so surprised by this confession that she just sat there with her eyes wide and mouth slack, she finally realized that he was waiting for an answer from her. "Really you actually want me as your mate?" "Yes I've wanted you for so long so do you agree?" Instead of answering she jumped on him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Koga was surprised at how bold she was but quickly forgot about it at the feel of her lips against his. He picked her up and brought her over to her futon and laid her down without breaking the kiss. He then slipped off her robe and threw it over his shoulder while licking and nipping around her neck, Koga although enjoying this was also wandering about something. "What about the houshi Miroku?"

"Miroku is too much of a hentai to worry about me, now where were we?" She then pounced on him and started removing his fur and armor when she also thought of something so she stepped away from him and simply asked what was on her mind. "Koga, what about Ayame?" "Ayame has found another mate." After he said this he grabbed her and started kissing every inch of skin that his lips found, Sango was moaning non-stop and when he slid down her body and reached her pussy and started licking all around it she completely lost control of herself. "You like that don't you?"

"Yes Koga please more." He complied instantly starting to lick her pussy faster and sliding a finger into her thrusting it in and out then adding two then three fingers, feeling himself grow hard hearing her moaning his name. He continued to lick her pussy going faster but slows down feeling the inside of her pussy clench his fingers tightly. He then pulls back and looks at her grinning at her pouting face. "What's wrong dear, do you want more?" Sango then groans loudly out of frustration and sits up grabbing him around the neck and pulling him on top of her and kissing him roughly. Koga then slides his hand down her side and to her leg, gripping it tightly and lifting it more to the side, pulling away some and staring into her eyes serenely. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango then replies with all the love and compassion in her voice. "Of course I want this, more than anything as long as I can have it with you." Koga then smiles brightly and kisses her again with more fire and slowly guides his hard cock into her warm pussy. Sango moans loudly and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him back. He then starts to pick up his pace and thrusts his hard cock into her faster and harder and kisses across her cheek down to her neck and nips it. They both moan each other's name loudly as they climax together in sweet bliss and lay there panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. Koga then pulls slowly out of Sango and lays down next to her pulling the covers over the both of them and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Good night my love"

"Good night my wolf" They then fall into a deep and pleasant sleep with dreams filled with peace and of the destruction of Naraku.

The next day Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he slept in the night before and cracked his neck and starts to sneak back up to the castle and sniffing along the way so he can avoid Ryou. He then walks into the castle and starts to whistle happily as he goes over to the double doors that lead to the kitchens to get him something to eat and not noticing Sesshoumaru walking behind him. "Well little brother, scrounging around for scraps of food on the ground?" Inuyasha quickly turns around and glares at him. "No, now go away" He then turns around and continues walking towards the kitchens but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I would warn u that Ryou is in there, and he seems to be mad" Sesshoumaru then lets him go and turns around walking out the double doors to find Kagome for breakfast. Inuyasha then looks towards the doors to the kitchens and sneaks over and opens them slightly and glances in trying to see if Ryou really was in there but gets pulled in by a firm grip on his top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

`hmm I smell my little puppy outside the doors, but he's talking to his brother I'll just wait here for him' after a few more minutes of waiting I hear Inuyasha walk to the door and open it a little, I quickly get up and walk over to the door grabbing him and pulling him inside. He struggles against me but I silence him by pushing him against the door and kissing him roughly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

`what the fuck is wrong with him' Inuyasha thinks franticly as he pushes against Ryou's chest in an attempt at getting away from him but moans lightly feeling his hands slide down his sides. Ryou then pulls away and looks at him silently while Inuyasha leans against the door catching his breath. Inuyasha then stands up and looks at him then walks forward and pokes him in the chest. "You have some nerve, look we need the jewel shards now" Ryou pushes him away then walks towards the door, opening it then walks out with Inuyasha calling after him.

"Hey stop! Give me the jewel shards!" Still ignoring him Ryou walks towards his study and tells a servant to bring all of Inuyasha's friends to the study.

Several hours later everyone in Inuyasha's group walk into the study seeing a sulking Inuyasha standing by the bookcase while Ryou is sitting behind his desk filling out documents. He then looks up smiling cheerfully at everyone and points for them to sit down in the seats. "Now I have asked you all here because I'm giving you the jewel shards" Off to the side Inuyasha mumbles softly "About damn time you stupid pervert" Ryou absentmindedly picks up a pin and throws it at him, hitting Inuyasha in the head and ignoring his protests continues what he was saying. "Now I may be giving you the jewel shards but I will be traveling with you"

Miroku looks at him slowly "But Lord Ryou you really don't have to travel with us and there isn't much reason incase Naraku tries to attack your lands, you have to be here to defend them." "I have the best soldiers around besides Sesshomaru, so they can easily defend my lands but I will not have my lovely mate going out there without protection" Ryou then looks at Inuyasha grinning while Inuyasha glares at Kagome and Sango hearing them giggle. Then Ryou tells them to get ready for dinner and that they will be leaving tomorrow. "Inuyasha wait"

Inuyasha looks at Ryou and stands by the door irritably "What the hell do you want?"

"You do want the jewel shards right? I mean of course you don't have to have them" Ryou smirks and grabs a bottle from inside his desk and walks over to Inuyasha and holds it out to him. Inuyasha looks at him suspiciously then reaches for the bottle grabbing it but Ryou pulls him against his chest and kisses him roughly pushing him against the door the second time that day. Inuyasha struggles but starts kissing him back and moans feeling him start to kiss down to his neck then up to his ear whispering softly. "You should get going if you don't want to miss dinner" Ryou then pulls away and grins watching Inuyasha rush out of the study towards his rooms.

Later that evening while everyone is seated at the dinner table, Sango and Koga tell them about their little secret. Kagome smiles at them both. "I'm so happy for the both of you; the next time I go home I'll make sure to bring both of u back some presents" Inuyasha then looks at her frowning. "What about me? I'm mated to that stupid demon over there"

"Well I'll think about bringing you something back" She then slowly starts eating and everyone takes her example and also start eating with Inuyasha occasionally telling Ryou to keep his hands to himself.

After everyone finished dinner and left to go to their separate chambers Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her rooms. "That brother of mine is definitely going to be the death of Ryou" Sesshomaru softly says then looks at Kagome hearing her giggle. "I don't think so, I mean they both may be different but Ryou can handle him" She smiles up at him as they get to her rooms. "Well thank you for walking Sesshomaru" Kagome then leans up and kisses him softly on the cheek, then turns and walks into her room blushing. Sesshomaru then starts walking to his thinking silently `I think I'm falling for that miko.' He then walks into his rooms going to bed.

The next morning is nothing but chaos and destruction…ok a lot of exaggeration but still a bit of chaos. All of Ryou's servants are bustling around preparing for their Lords departure and in the background you can hear Inuyasha yelling for said Lord to give him back his clothes and the two young ones are running around with Jaken chasing after them for their baths.

Finally after all the chaos Everyone is ready to leave with the jewel shards in their possessions and their minds set on finding the rest and killing Naraku, the group leave's the palace going towards the South.

Rayne: Shit that was actually awesome

Ryou: Yeah well I thought you was going to have another lemon with me and my puppy *pouts*

Inu: Um I really wouldn't want that

Rayne: Don't worry you guys will get your lemon but I need to get the lemon for Sess and Kag and I also need to introduce my new character *grins and jumps up and down in excitement*

Kag: Well can you do that after my lemon?

Rayne: NO! now thank you everyone for reading and again sorry for not updating, but if anyone would like to send me suggestions or anything then just review! …and hey next chapter we will have a vote on a main couple, I had Sess and Kag in mind but maybe I could just make separate stories for the couples in this story…idk but review that also and tell me

Inu: You're so stupid

Rayne: Fuck you, once again sorry and hope this chapter's lemon wasn't boring. Review plz


	6. The Southlands

**Rayne: Ok I'm trying to be a good updater, but it might not happen since I'm lazy**

**Nich: *grins* Well I can fix that**

**Kag: Hey Ray why are all your characters…um…perverted?**

**Rayne: How should I know, anyways this chapter shall feature the infamous Nicholai**

**Nich: Which is me! *throws candy to the all the hot women and men cheering***

**Inu: *sweat drop* loser…so Ray is he going to try to steal me away from Ryou?**

**Rayne: idk maybe, but he sure will be stealing something *snickers* now on to the story, I don't own anyone except Ryou and Nicholai, only ****Rumiko Takahashi****owns Inuyasha.**

A couple of days after leaving the palace the group stopped to make camp for the night near a hot spring. Kagome and Sango left for the spring taking Rin with them and talking lowly together about what the Southern lord is going to be like. Inuyasha is sitting under a tree near the fire talking to Miroku and sometimes throwing rocks at Ryou who is talking to Sesshomaru.

Later when the girls come back and everyone has had dinner, they all lay down to go to sleep ready for their first encounter with the Southern lord but not realizing that they are being watched by an unknown being.

The next day they set off continuing to the south. "Oi Sesshomaru how long until we get to the Southern Lord's lands?" Sesshomaru glares at his brother silently `stop asking me that fucking question before I rip your throat out' Inuyasha gulps and turns to Ryou asking him the same question. "We'll be there in a couple of hours, now stop asking before your darling brother murders you" He chuckles lowly seeing Sesshomaru's irritated glance at him then stops suddenly and looks towards the forest sniffing the air.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Inuyasha you guys smell that?" Both of the Inu brothers sniff the air then turn quickly towards the forest while the others stand behind them readying themselves for an attack.

Suddenly a light blue flash passes by Ryou going straight towards Kagome knocking her down then back into the forest on the other side. Sesshomaru quickly goes over to her making sure she is okay then turns towards where the flash went. "Everyone stay here, Inuyasha, Ryou, and Koga follow me" He then runs into the forest closely being followed by all three youkai each sniffing for the whereabouts of whatever it was but hearing a yell from Kagome makes them stop. "Inuyasha he took the jewel shards!"

"Fuck we have to hurry up and find him" Inuyasha says quickly then starts running off at stop speed ignoring Ryou's cries for him to stop and wait.

Far from where they are a young looking youkai with soft light blue hair is standing near a river smirking as he looks down at the jewel shards he had just stolen. `That was too easy, maybe I should go back to see how distraught that odd group is.' He thinks wickedly, then jumps over the river to the other side sensing 4 of the youkai that had been in that group and stands there waiting for them.

As the group arrives to where they sense the demon they stop quickly before they fall into the river then look at the demon on the other side of the river, Inuyasha steps forwards glaring at him. The demon laughs loudly at them and says lowly, "Awe is the ickle hanyou mad about me stealing his shikon jewels?" "Shut up and give us back the shards" Inuyasha growls pulling out tetsusaiga and looks back quickly to see Sesshomaru pull out tokijin and Ryou just looks at Inuyasha calmly and silently saying `What? Thought I was going to have a weapon with me?' They then turn back to the demon ahead who also pulled out his weapons which were two sai's {A/:N don't really know if sai is supposed to have an s after it to be plural} with the hilt also a light blue but a little darker then his hair. He then quickly jumped over the river aiming for Inuyasha but before hitting him changes direction and goes after Koga who moves out the way but not before getting a long cut across his chest. But then Miroku runs into the clearing and the demon turns towards him slightly surprised. `Who is this? Is he with this group?' Suddenly the demons world goes black as Ryou hits him over the head. "That's for almost attacking my puppy" "I'm not your puppy" Inuyasha grounds out between clinched teeth, then walks over to the demon and reaching over to search through his things then pulls back grinning as he holds up the small bag with the shikon jewels in it.

The group then goes back to where Kagome and Sango are with the demon being pulled behind them. Sango quickly gets up and runs over to Koga and drags him over to the tree she was sitting under to fuss over his wounds. Sesshomaru then pulls the demon over to another tree and ties him up with some rope from Kagome's bag, Kagome then leaves to go fill a pot with water from the river that they had seen and came back to fix everyone ramen even making extra for the demon when he awakens.

Sitting under a tree near the demon that attacked them that day sat Miroku; he would occasionally look at the demon but then go back to eating his ramen not really listening to anyone around him. A few minutes passed and when he looked over at the demon again he quickly looked away since he was awake and looking at him. Miroku looked around the camp finally realizing that everyone was asleep except for him and now the demon, he then silently got up and walked over to the dying fire and placed his bowl near the other empty ones. A soft whisper behind makes him jump a little and turn around to the person who whispered it. "What did you say?" The demon smirked then jerks his head to the spot next to him. "Come talk to me" For some reason the softly spoken words made him walk over and hesitantly sit next to him, he quickly looked down at the ground noticing the demon staring at him.

Some moments passed and Miroku looked at him out of the corner of his eye to see the blue haired man staring up at the stars then jumps hearing him speak. "Tonight is beautiful don't you think?" Miroku looks up at the sky and says in a soft tone. "Yes it is…um so what is your name?" He looks at the youkai cautiously and starts to get lost in his really light lavender eyes but comes back to reality as the demon talks. "How about you tell me yours since a cute young man like you shouldn't be talking to an awfully vicious youkai like me" He grins widely seeing Miroku smirk from the compliment. "Well since you complimented me so nicely my name is Miroku"

"Such a nice name, mines is Nicholai" Miroku nodded while pondering what to say next as he stares at the youkai admiring his low sweet voice. "Miroku if it's not too much to ask, do you have a mate?" He smiles lightly at the young man sitting next to him and silently approves of Miroku's dark purple eyes and adorable features compared to his own sharp features and lavender eyes and light blue hair. While Nicholai is observing him silently Miroku is having so many lecherous thoughts at that moment it's not even funny, well it kind of is. Looking at him noticing in the dying light of the fire that Nicholai is wearing little armor with a navy blue top similar to Inuyasha's but the matching hikama(sp?) looks like what Lords would wear but with small lavender butterflies along the bottom of the legs, and as he looks up again at his face he notices his short blue hair is lightly covering a silver earring, he then shakes himself out his musings and grins realizing that Nicholai was waiting patiently for him to reply. "Um…no I don't, with my Kazana there isn't much point in getting a mate" He sighs wearily and stands up. "I should be getting some sleep, you too since everyone will probably be questioning you tomorrow…good night Nicholai" He then walks over to the tree he was first sitting under and lays out his sleeping bag that Kagome was nice enough to buy for him, settling down he falls asleep immediately.

Nicholai watched him as he went to sleep and softly whispering under his breath. "Good night my purple eyed houshi." Then he himself went to sleep.

The next morning Miroku woke up to yelling and he jumped quickly looking over to Nicholai seeing Inuyasha yelling and threatening him, he smoothed his hair out and rushed over getting between them facing Inuyasha. "Please calm down, what happened?"

"What happened? That bastard is sitting there mocking and not answering any of my questions!" Miroku sighed and tries to ignore the feeling of being watched from behind. "Well Inuyasha maybe someone else should try asking him questions." The group agreed including Inuyasha albeit grudgingly and mutters for Ryou to leave him alone feeling him lightly rub his back but Ryou just ignores him. Koga then steps forward looking at everyone in turn. "So who's going to question him if it isn't going to be Inuyasha?" Kagome suggests a vote and they then spend fifteen minutes voting. "And the results are…Miroku gets to do it" Everyone turns to him and he sighs then turns quickly to Nicholai hearing him chuckle darkly and feels himself shiver slightly.

Miroku crouches down in front of Nicholai and sighs again before asking his name. Cocking his head to the side Nicholai looks at Miroku frowning, "didn't I tell you my name already?" Smirking at him Miroku shrugs, "I sure you haven't, please don't confuse me with one of your male flings you must have been boasting to." Snickering could be heard from behind Miroku and all Nicholai did was stare calmly at him. 'Well it seems this little human isn't as naïve as I may have perceived him to be.'

So after an hour of questioning they find out many other things about him, Miroku was having fun during the whole thing, he was starting to think maybe he should do all the interrogations from now on, but in the back of his mind he knew it only went as well as it did because the youkai wanted it that way.

One of the things they also find out is that he is an ice youkai, and he's also the best damn thief in the south, his own words of course. Nicholai feeling he should get to know Miroku more, makes a deal with them to travel and help them to defeat Naraku in exchange to let him loose and not kill him…even if they would have tried, a hard fight it would be trying to kill an ice youkai. With one more person added to the group they then continued towards the southern palace in hopes of getting the lord to help them with the defeat of Naraku.

Finally after another day of traveling they make it to the palace with the three lords in front, and then Kagome, Sango, and Koga are behind them with the two young ones running around and playing with Kilala. Behind them is Miroku talking to Nicholai about his childhood and the curse that was placed upon his family by Naraku. "That's awful, when we find this Naraku fellow I'll make sure to kill him for you" Saying that he noticed it finally procured a reaction which was Miroku blushing. `He's so cute when he blushes; I'm surprised he doesn't have a mate'. The group then makes it up to the front gates and the guards allow them to pass seeing as the lord from the east and west was traveling with them.

They go into the palace and stop in a hallway with huge double doors in front of them, then Sesshomaru turns around and glares at everyone there, except the young ones. "Jaken you will stay out here and watch over Rin and the kitsune, the rest of you will not talk once we're in there, Ryou-sama and I will do all the talking." He then growls low at Inuyasha and cracks his knuckles. "Especially you little brother, it is best we not foil our chances when trying to gain favor." Gulping Inuyasha and the others follow his brother in as the guards open the doors to allow them passage into the throne room where to their surprise is not the lord of the southern lands, but lady of the southern lands.

Ryou and Sesshomaru both step forward and to everyone's surprise, they actually bow at the waist but all the while looking seriously at the lady of the south as she smiles warmly at them. "Ah the two Inu lords have come to grace me with their presence, why is that?" "We have come to ask you where you stand in the war against Naraku." Ryou speaks clearly but with a venomous edge to it, the lady of the south purrs lightly and steps down from her throne walking over to them. "Where I stand? That should be obvious don't you think love?" She lovingly rubs Ryou's cheek adding a sharp smack and a slight press of one of her fingers causing a small scratch as she turns around and walks back to her throne and sitting down. "If you have come to ask me to join you then the answer is no." Both Taiyoukai's growl low in their throats at her and there can be a distinct lower growl coming suspiciously from where Inuyasha is standing.

Sesshomaru steps forward some. "You dare to defy us Vatice?"

"No I'm just saying I'm not joining you, but you can join me" Vatice grins at them as she leans back watching their faces, she then acts as if she just noticed Inuyasha standing a little behind Ryou, she then points to him. "Who are you?" Inuyasha looks at her startled then opens his mouth to speak but is cut off abruptly by Ryou. "That is Inuyasha, my mate" Vatice then smiles at him and snaps her fingers. "All servants prepare the best rooms for these people and start a banquet." Her servants cheer then rush off to their jobs as the group is taken to separate bathing quarters to get ready.

**Rayne: Yes! I did it, ok this chapter may be shorter than the 5th one but it sounds good I hope, as you all noticed I didn't really feel like waiting on reviews so I made him an ice demon.**

**Mir: Yeah we noticed, so what's up with me and Nicholai?**

**Rayne: Oh you'll find out a bit later, now for Nicholai's hair, if anyone has seen Trigun think of Legato's hair, its cut like that.**

**Nich: I thought my hair was going to be long *pouts***

**Rayne: It was but I changed my mind, anyways thanks everyone for reading and hope that you liked it and review please. **

**oh and whoever is wondering about that name…I have no idea what the hell it means but so you'll know how I'm pronouncing it in my head its Vah-tee-ce or Vah-tee-ss lol whichever one.**


	7. A Banquet

**Nich: Cool another update, this girl is on a roll**

**Rayne: Oh hush, go flirt with Miroku**

**Mir: No don't flirt with me...**

**Nich: Awe you know you want me to *smiles***

**Rayne: Both of you shut up gosh, anyways on to the chapter, I do not own Inuyasha only Rumiko Takahashi does.**

Later that night Lady Vatice had called a halt on the banquet because it was almost time for the 3rd harvest moon, so she then dismissed everyone back to their respective rooms to rest up from their long journey. Lady Vatice had Ryou and Inuyasha share a room in the East quarters, most likely cause of the status reasons, then near them she had Koga and Sango share rooms, after finding out that they were going to be mates. Farther down the hall had a room for Rin and Shippou, including Jaken since he was to watch over them. Then near the end of the hall was Miroku's room connected to Nicholai's room (A/:N just wanted to torture them ^_~) across from their rooms was Kagome's also connected to Sesshomaru's.

In Inuyasha and Ryou's room those two were having an argument about sleeping arrangements. "Ryou fuck you, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Inuyasha just get in the damn bed now."

He could easily tell that Ryou was angry but didn't want to sleep in the bed with him. Inuyasha then looked towards the bathing chambers and got an idea. "Alright Ryou I'll get in the bed." Ryou slightly surprised watched as Inuyasha went towards the bed away from the wardrobe. Then suddenly Inuyasha rushed past Ryou and into the bathing chambers closing the door quickly and bracing his shoulder against it feeling Ryou bang on the door and screaming loudly at him. "INUYASHA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." "NO GO AWAY." Ryou then stopped banging on the door and turned to sit down on the bed looking at the door. "Just come out the bathroom Inuyasha, you can stay on your side of the bed and I promise I won't do anything perverted." Slowly Inuyasha opened the door and walked out, cautiously he walked passed Ryou to the other side of the bed and gets in and staying close to the edge. Ryou then looked at him smiling and got up to turn the lights out then walks back over to the bed and getting in facing towards Inuyasha. "Good night my puppy" "Feh good night"

The next day was uneventful; most of the group was outside except for Miroku who had been wandering around and had come upon a large library, which to his delight had many interesting things in it. Outside Nicholai realized that the whole group was out there except for Miroku so he went back inside the palace to search around for him, occasionally sniffing the air for his sent. He finally realized he was going in circles but he could tell that Miroku was around that specific area; he then turned a corner and noticed a door slightly ajar so he sneaked closer and peeked in seeing Miroku sitting in a chair with a huge book in his hands with an expression of concentration. Nicholai then quietly opened the door wider and slipped in with the ease of an expert thief…which he was.

Miroku still reading the book he took off the shelf several minutes ago about ancient youkai cultures was completely freaked out of his mind when Nicholai pulled the book out of his hand and pushed him more against the back of the chair. He then straddled him and leaned forward some. "Why in here all alone little houshi?" Miroku looked at him slightly in shock then gulped. "I…uh…just was wandering around the palace and found this room." "You should have asked one of us to come with you, anything could happen." Nicholai smiled sweetly at him, `There's that blush again, so cute' He then moved and gave Miroku back the book he was reading who looked like a strawberry which Nicholai licked his lips at that thought. He then walked over to the shelves of books reading each title to find something he could read. `If only they had wonderful fiction about thieves'

Silently Miroku would sometimes look towards Nicholai but would turn back towards the book blushing furiously. `What am I doing? Stop looking at him you baka houshi he's a guy and you're a guy, there's no way you can be attracted to guys when you need to look for a female that can bare you a child.' Miroku tried to ignore his inner thoughts and still periodically look at Nicholai but jumped when he notice Nicholai was sitting on the couch across from him with a very heavy looking book. Miroku looked back down at his book seeing that Nicholai was looking at him in an *oh he's so cute* kind of look. Nicholai then stood up and went to put the book back and turned back to Miroku smiling. "I'm not in the mood for reading; you want to take a walk with me?" Miroku looked at him suspiciously but slowly nodded his head and put the book down on the table in front of him and stood up walking towards the door and opening it as Nicholai came closer. They both then walked out together and started to talk about different things that interested them; they both didn't notice the sly pink eyes watching them with a wonderful idea for them.

Outside it was sunny and everyone was out there, even the great Sesshomaru was out there but also talking to a lovely lady by the name of Kagome. They were near a fountain that had the shape of a great Neko youkai on it with water coming from its mouth with jewels embedded into his fur. Kagome had sat down on the little stone bench that was near it and Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away. "Sesshomaru…look I'm sorry for slapping you that day at Ryou-sama's palace." He turned to her surprised that she would say she's sorry, he then walked over to her and sat down beside her and looked at her then grabbing her chin softly in his right hand he leaned forward kissing her passionately.

Kagome was a little shocked but soon started to kiss him back but then pushed him away as Shippo and Rin came around the corner yelling for Jaken, Rin saw Sesshomaru and ran over to hug him tightly not noticing what they had walked in on. "Sesshomaru-sama have u seen Jaken?" Sesshomaru pointed towards a huge tree where the grass was high and Rin hugged him again then grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him towards where Jaken was. Kagome then softly giggled to herself as she pictured those two finding Jaken, Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he stood up turning to her and holding his hand out. Kagome looked at his hand then up at his face slowly placing her hand in his and standing up, and then she smiled at him and pulled him towards the castle.

Outside the gate entrance Koga and Sango were walking towards the village and holding hands. "Sango I'm so glad you're going to be my mate." Koga grinned at her and leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips and then pulled her off the road and turned her around lightly pressing her back against a tree and starting to kiss her more roughly. Sango moaned lightly into his mouth then pushed him away as she saw a couple of people coming up the road; she then turned away from him blushing and started to walk back to the castle when Koga rushed forward and grabbed her hand so they can walk back together.

Back inside the castle Ryou was trying to wake up Inuyasha since he wanted to have some fun, but Inuyasha kept slapping his hands away as Ryou would reach over to shake him. "God Dammit Inuyasha get your ass up!" "No…go…away" Inuyasha yawned and pulled the covers over his head then yelped as Ryou pounced on him biting his neck. "Come on Inuyasha, the banquet is tomorrow." Inuyasha then turned over onto his back knocking Ryou off of him and sits up rubbing his eyes. "You're so annoying." He then gets up and ignoring Ryou sticking his tongue out at him, he walks into the bathing chambers.

Several minutes later Inuyasha came out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and walks over to the wardrobe and opening it, he grabs a pair of dark red hakama's and navy blue kimono top then puts them on and turns towards the bed glaring at Ryou. "Stop looking at my ass you lecher." Ryou grins then gets off the bed walking over to Inuyasha and pushing him against the wardrobe kissing and nipping the side of his neck. He then pulled back and turned away, "We should get going, and you've been sleep for some time so it's time for lunch." Ryou then started to walk towards the door and opened it waiting for Inuyasha who breathed deeply then walked towards him and they both left to go to the dining hall.

Finally after about five minutes everyone was seated to the dining table to get ready to eat lunch. Each person was chattering to the other about things that happened to them that morning and Jaken was sitting in between Shippo and Rin and trying to keep them from throwing food at each other but occasionally gets hit in the head. Lady Vatice walked in and sat at the head of the table, she then snaps her fingers and the servants walk out a door bringing lots of food. As the servants finished serving the food and when they left Vatice looked towards Inuyasha and smiled, "So how do you like being mated to Ryou?" Inuyasha blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Um…its fine." Vatice chuckled and Inuyasha glared at Koga as he heard him snicker.

After lunch everyone decided to take a trip to the river that was in back of the castle since it was so hot. Kagome and Sango wore bathing suits that she had brought from her time, Kagome wore a dark green one-piece bathing suit and Sango wore a dark blue two piece bathing suit that had a low cut bikini and the top hooked in the front. Inuyasha and Miroku wore swimming trunks and Inuyasha had dark red with little swords going across the bottom and Miroku had a dark purple that matched his eyes. The Four of them went to the river and they found Sesshomaru, Koga, Ryou, and Nicholai already out there and in the water.

Miroku's breath caught when he saw Nicholai swimming around, and when he smiled at him, Miroku blushed a bright red but turned to follow Inuyasha over to a tree that's closest to the river. He sat down on the rock and laughed as Inuyasha jumped off the tree and into the river splashing Sesshomaru and Ryou, then turned and watched Kagome and Sango giggle as they slowly walked into the river then laughs again as Inuyasha grabs both of the girls hands and pulls them into the water. Miroku then got up and started to walk towards the water's edge not noticing the figure walking towards him from behind, all of sudden as he went to step into the water Nicholai grabs him from behind and jumps in the water.

Miroku swam back to the surface and started shivering from the cold; he let out a yelp feeling someone grab his waist. "Miroku calm down it's just me." Nicholai chuckled softly and turned him around to face him and leaned forward to kiss him but Miroku pushed him away "Not here, I'm sorry just I think…" he doesn't finish just frowns and turns to swim back towards the water's edge then gets out still shivering and cups his hand around his mouth so everyone can hear him as he shouts, "Hey I'm going back inside, I'll see you guys at dinner." The group yelled cya and continued playing but a certain ice youkai was a bit depressed. `I should have known he would reject me.' He sighed wearily and also got out the water to go back inside leaving a trail of ice behind him.

Later after everyone was done swimming they all went inside to get ready to eat dinner, when they got into the dining hall Miroku and Nicholai were already there but they could feel the tension between the two but not mentioning the ice that was around Nicholai. They sat down and Kagome tried to figure out what was wrong with Miroku but he wouldn't say anything so she just sat down. Lady Vatice came in and sat down, silently observing each person at the table and lingering a little longer on Nicholai but then called for the food to be brought out. When everyone was done eating she stood up and lightly clapped her hands, she smiled as everyone turned to look at her. "To let you know the harvest moon is tomorrow and so is the banquet, I want you to rest up so you can enjoy yourselves tomorrow night." The people at the table started to talk about the banquet and got up to go to bed and Shippo and Rin ran around the table to give Vatice a hug then ran off yelling simultaneous "Thank you for the food Lady Vatice!", With Jaken following behind them.

The next day they were either in their own rooms or visiting each other so that they wouldn't be in the way of the servants as they prepared for the banquet. Kagome was in Sango's room and they were talking about Kagome's little crush on Sesshomaru, Koga was in Inuyasha's room arguing about who's going to kill Naraku, and Ryou was in Sesshomaru's room and they were discussing plans about how he should approach Kagome and ask her to be his mate. "You know you should do what I did with Inuyasha." Ryou said grinning at him but backed away as Sesshomaru almost hit him with his poison claw. "I'm not going to do that, it has to be something romantic." Sesshomaru sighed and looked out the window then quickly looked at Ryou as he said ah ha. "What are you ah ha-ing about?" "Well since the banquet is tonight you should ask her to the banquet, and buy her something nice."

"You know that's the smartest thing you've said in centuries." Ryou nodded then glared at him and watched as he got up, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go buy her something like you said." He then opened the door and walked out leaving Ryou, but then he got up and went after him so that he could also buy Inuyasha something.

In Miroku's rooms he was sitting down at a desk reading the book he was reading the other day in the library. He then heard a knock on the door that connects his room with Nicholai's; he said enter and put the book down as Nicholai walked in and sat down on his bed. "Ohayou Miroku and gomen for yesterday I didn't mean to scare you off." He looked down ready for Miroku to yell at him but he just got up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I was just nervous…and with your natural abilities It was a bit chilly" Miroku smiled at him as he looked up then chuckled; they then started talking about various things.

In Sango's room Kagome was blushing strawberry red as Sango was provoking her and saying things like `Sessho is a nice nickname' and `he has a nice ass too'. "Alright Sango I do have a crush on him gosh, but I think it could be more than that." She blushed again as Sango giggled and they both started laughing thinking of what Sesshomaru would say if he knew what they were talking about.

Finally it was almost time for the banquet and everyone was back in their respective rooms and Ryou was in his and gave Inuyasha his gift which was a beautiful silver bracelet with topaz's and ruby's encrusted in it. Inuyasha grinned and hugged him tightly then backed away coughing nervously then they both started to get ready. Sesshomaru knocked on the door to Kagome's room and walked in as she opened it and turned to her slightly looking fidgety. "I…um…wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the banquet with me? I also got you a gift." He reached into his haori and pulled out a beautiful necklace with a sapphire moon on the end of it and handed it to her. Kagome looked surprised but took it and stared admiringly at it, she then pulled it over her head and smiled at him and leaned up kissing him lightly on the lips. "Arigato Sesshomaru." She then pushed him towards the door, "I have to get dressed now." He then left smiling lightly and walked into his rooms to get ready.

A couple of hours later and everyone was ready for the banquet; they all walked down to the ball room in pairs. In the lead were Ryou and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sango and Koga, and Miroku behind them with Nicholai. They got down stairs and looked around as they saw a whole lot of youkai, then walked over to Vatice seeing her talking to another female youkai. Inuyasha grinned and yelled loudly as the group approached her, "Hey Vatice who's the chick?" Said chick was slightly shorter then Vatice who was the same height as Inuyasha which would make the other female the same height as Kagome, she was wearing a yellow kimono with green leaves going across the bottom of it matching her beautiful eyes and coincidentally Vatice's hair, and Vatice was wearing a pink kimono with light pink sakura blossoms on it that matched her eyes. Both females had their hair held up by glass chop sticks, Vatice's was yellow with little fishes on it to go with her dark green hair, her companion's was dark green with pink sakura blossoms. Vatice looked towards Inuyasha and smiled, "This is Ryoko, my chamber maid she's a kitsune." Ryoko smiled shyly and stepped behind Vatice some and waved, they then all found some tables near the back and sat down to get ready for the food that was soon to be served.

When the food had been served and everyone had eaten they all stood up to dance to the beautiful music that was playing, even Ryou and Inuyasha got up to dance except for Miroku and Nicholai. Vatice saw this and walked over to them, "If you two don't dance, I might just have to kick you out of my palace." She smiled warmly at them and then laughed as they rushed onto the dance floor and whispering in their ears to have fun as they passed her.

Nicholai and Miroku both did not chuckle as Vatice whispered to them and Nicholai pulled Miroku deeper into the crowd 'To hide from that manipulative neko' he told himself and stopped pulling Miroku against himself and slowly started to sway to the music that was playing. Miroku had his arms on Nicholai's shoulders as he smiled up at him and cautiously moved a bit closer to him. Nicholai had his arms around Miroku's waist and held him tightly as he noticed some of the youkai looking at Miroku in a lustful sort of way; he then looked down as he felt he was being watched and saw twin deep purple eyes staring at him. "What's wrong Nicholai?" He smiled softly at him and kissed him lightly on his head, "Nothing let's just continue dancing." Miroku nodded and leaned his head against Nicholai's chest and closed his eyes.

Later that night everyone watched as all of the youkai left, some of the youkai giving the humans of the group dirty looks as they walked pass. When all of the youkai were gone they each left to go to their rooms, but this time with Kagome going to Sesshomaru's room and Miroku going to Nicholai's. Silently a shadow passed through the halls unaware to the other's who were either asleep or being naughty with eachother.

**Rayne: I think subconsciously I like putting same genders together; it's totally not my fault.**

**Inu: Yeah like they believe you**

**Rayne: *frowns* they should believe me**

**Inu: Nope they all hate u *laughs***

**Rayne: That's so mean *cries***

**Nich: *sighs* anyways thanks for reading the story and plz review**


End file.
